Leaves, Lies, and Bad Luck
by Marnie Ryder
Summary: Six friends. Three guys and three girls. Once they were all together, happy and free, without a care in the world. Then the accident happened. They all pulled apart, in their despair. Now five strangers are brought together once more, because of the girl who died. Fax, its a sad story, just warning you. But there is humor. Loosley Based on the Anime AnoHana.


I own nothing! This is loosley based on the anime, AnoHana. And the characters belong to James Patterson. I don't own anything really! Hope you enjoy the story as much I I enjoyed the anime!

* * *

Chapter 1

Dammit, these robot fuckers won't die already. I restarted the game. And died five seconds later. God dammit. "Eh? Whatcha doing, Fang?" She asked. I looked over. Holy crap. Was that...nope. I would not accept that. I ignored her. After all, she was just a figment of my imagination. "Fang! Answer me stupid!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Video Game." I muttered. She tilted her head to the side, causing her curly dirty blonde hair to fall off her shoulder. I stared for a second. Wow. My imagination is so graphic. How could I come up with an older version of Max that interacted with me? I shook my head and turned towards the television again. She huffed.

* * *

I looked inside the fridge. Mac and cheese it is. I set a pot of water on the stove to boil. As I opened the package, she jumped on my back. "Eh? What are you making Fang? Macaroni! Make me some too!" She wiggled on my back, making me unstable.

"Quit it," I muttered.

"Nick, are you making Macaroni? Make me some too!" My dad called from the doorway.

"Okay!" I replied.

After finishing I set the bowls and spoons on the dining table. Imaginary Max looked eniously at the two bowls as my dad sat down. "I want to eat too!" She pouted. She sat in my lap. Crap. "Wait, where's the spoon? Spoon?" She squirmed and wiggled in my lap.

"Gah!" I exclaimed.

"Nick, are you okay?" Dad asked. I nodded. Max kept squirming in my lap, faster and faster. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fell down.

"Found the spoon!" Max said excitedly. "What are you doing down there, Fang?".

"Nick, you should go to a doctor if you're not feeling well." Dad said. I closed my eyes and passed out.

* * *

"Fang! Max! Don't climb too high!" A little girl with mocha skin and brown hair in pigtails yelled up at her two friends as they climbed a tree.

"I'm fine. Worry about that dweeb falling down!" A girl with black sparkly shorts a red tank top, knee high black converse, and curly dirty blond hair with horizontal bangs had yelled as a boy stumbled below her.

"Got it!" The boy yelled. He climbed down from the tree. He wore a navy blue tee, black jeans and black converse. His black hair was shaggy and stuck all over the place. He held up a huge leaf.

"Woah." Said a girl with short blonde hair and glasses. "A fine leaf, Fang. She declared. Two boys, one with blonde hair and another with brown, both nodded.

The girl jumped down from the tree, landing expertly, for a second grader. She blew hair out of her eyes, showing everyone her leaf. "Its the same as Fang's, Max." The brown haired boy said. The others bagan walking back, but Max whipped around to stare at the black haired boy's leaf.

"Fang! You copied me!" Max said. Fang rolled his eyes.

"How could I copy your leaf, Max?" He asked. Stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know, stupid. But you did." She replied, turning away defiantly. Fang was agitated, but took a look at Max, who was giggling.

"Why are you laughing!?" He yelled. Max smiled.

"You're face. Its cute!" Max replied, fiddling with her fingers nervously. Fang blushed scarlet. Max got quiet.

"I have, a wish." She whispered. Fang looked at her. But before he could say anything, Max skipped away.

* * *

At first I had thought she was my imagination, or a hallucination. Now, I knew that something wasn't right. I sat up in my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. Max turned to me in her sparkly black shorts, red tank top, and black knee high convere she always wore when we were in first grade. "And why do you appear to me in an older form?" I asked. Max tapped her chin.

"I was sent here, because I had a wish while I was still alive. And it hasn't been fufilled yet!" She pumped her fist in the air. I sighed.

"So what's the wish?" I asked, running my fingers through my black hair.

"Let's see..." she bagan, scratching her head. "I have no idea." She said with a deadly serious face. I facepalmed. "But I have a feeling, for it to happen, everyone needs to be here." She finished.

"That's not happening, so how the hell am I supposed to help you get to the afterlife, Max?" I yelled. Max glared at me.

"How am I supposed to know, stupid!? I just like spending time with Fang!" She yelled back. She stopped instantly and blushed. I looked away, feeling my own cheeks burn.

The doorbell rang. Max rushed over to the door, seconds before me. Right before she opened the door, I shoved her out of the way, opening the door myself.

Oh, it was Nudge. "Nudge?" I asked. "Why are you here?". He mocha coloured cheeks flushed as she stared back at me. I heard Max behind me, trying to get a peek.

"D-don't call me that stupid name! My name is Tiffany.". She said. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, just as Max squirmed through to see her.

"Nudge!" She squealed, latching onto her shoulder. Nudge made an odd face.

"I feel a weight on my shoulder." She said. I sewedmy mouth shut as Max tried to get Nudge to see her.

"Nudge! Its me, Max! Its me! Can't you see me? It's Max!" She waved her hands in front of Nudge's eyes. But Nudge didn't show any signs of seeing her.

"Anyway, my mom told me to drop off these groceries here for you dad. Later." Nudge handed me the bags and walked away. With tears threatening to spill over, Max fell to the ground.

"She couldn't see me." Max whispered.

"Of course not. You're dead, after all." I replied.

Max looked up at me. "Let's go see her. This time, tell her about the wish, stupid." Max glared. I rolled my eyes.

"Max, she won't believe me. That's why I don't go to school. People think I'm the weird kid of the neighborhood.

"Fang, Please! Fang!" Max yelled. I gasped. Just then, I had a flashback. Max calling the nickname she had for me, as a child. Her face filled with emotion. I sighed.

"Ok. Let's go." I said. Max sprang up. I walked over to the shoe rack and grabbed my converse.

"Ha. Mine are still better." Max teased. I chuckled, heading for the door. Then I realized. I haven't stepped outside in months.

"I can't do this." I said. Max glared at me. I glared back. After all, she's just a ghost. She can't do much to me.

"One...two...threee!" She yelled as she pushed me throught the doorway. I fell into the grass of my lawn. I heard two gasps and looked up to see two college girls on their bikes.

"Sorry for disturbing you two." I said calmly. The girls blushed. They must not be from around here.

"No it's okay. Are you alright?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, my little sister just pushed me out the door." I replied. "You two just, go on. I'm good." I said. Max rushed out of the house as the girls rode away, waving.

"As if I was your sister, stupid! Don't tell people that!" She kicked my head and I fell over, groaning. How come only I can feel her, hear her, and see her? So many things were so confusing.

"Let's go." I said, brushing myself off and walking drown the sidewalk. Max ran after me. Its funny how she has boobs now, but she's so childish. Like a real second grader. She doesn't curse. She only says stupid for crying out loud. Hmm, maybe I could teach her. Sure. Let's corrupt Max.

"Fang, what are you thinking?" Max asked, her horizontal bangs flipping over her eyebrows. I grinned mischeviously.

"Okay Max. I'm going to teach you some bad words to say besides stupid." I said. Max smiled.

"Cool!" She clapped her hands together. Great.

"Okay, so instead of stupid, you can say idiot, retard, or dumbass." I began. Max nodded.

"So I'll call you, Fangtard!" She said in all seriousness. Okay. So there is a downside to this. Oh well. Too late now.

"Whatever. And instead of meanie, you can say bitch for girls, asshat, jackass, jerk, asshole, or bastard for guys." I said. Max grinned.

"It's a lot to take in, but its so worth it." She said, twirling around, her dark blonde curls bouncing energetically. She just. Seemed so real. Even though, I know she died. She seemed so alive at that moment, I had almost forgotten that she was dead.

* * *

Max had been quiet for some time.

"Max?" I looked around. Max was standing in the middle of the train tracks, picking up a shiny looking rock. I watched as a train blew its horn, headed this way. What is this? A drama? I thought Max would move out the way, but she stood there, staring at the rock. The train was almost there. "Max! Max move!" I yelled. But she didn't hear me. I ran towards the tracks. The train was almost there. Max. Max. Max. "MAX!" I yelled as I tackled her onto the sidewalk on the other side of the tracks. Max groaned.

"Geez Fang. You didn't have to crack my head open." She said. I sighed and stood up. I checked my pockets to make sure I had everything. Dammit, my phone.

"Nick?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Angel and Dylan, dressed in private school uniforms. Angel with her now long light blonde hair and baby blue glasses. Dylan with his too perfect brown hair in its too perfect style. I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?" I said.

"We're taking a summer crash course and it just got finished. We were heading home actually." Dylan said.

"Here, Nick. Don't lose this." Angel handed me my sleek black cell phone. It was about then that I realized that Max was gaping at them. Crap.

"A-angel and Dylan!" She screamed. Max tried to approach them, but I managed to block her with my body without looking awkward.

"Well, later." I said and began to walk away.

"Wait, Nick." Dylan said. I sighed and turned around.

"What?"

"You should go to school." Angel said, fixing her glasses. "Missing school isn't something Max would approve of." She said. I winced, before completely turning around, furious.

"Well you wouldn't know, miss intelligent. Because Maximum Ride is DEAD." I said. I turned back around and looked at Max.

"Let's go." I said.

"What? So you are crazy like everyone says?" Dylan asked. I stuttered.

"Shut up." I said, walking down the street. Max had a hard time deciding what to do, but eventually followed me.

"Fang. You shouldn't have said those mean things to Angel. And why aren't you going to school?" Max asked. I was done with this. She had to be my imagination. This was too much. I ignored her and headed home.

* * *

Nudge POV

"Tiffany! You forgot to bring the bread I had for Nick's family too!" Mom called. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I didn't go for long mom! And I'm still not friends with that loser." I replied. Mom sighed.

"Fine." She stopped talking. I looked over at my scrapbook. The cover was a picture of us all together. I looked specifically at Max and Nick, with me in the middle. Why did it have to be this way?

It was me. It was my fault.

* * *

Fang POV

"Fang!" Max called after me. "Fang wait!" I kept running home. "Fang!" I stopped and looked at her.

"Stop it already! Thays enough! Just stop! Leave me alone!" I yelled at her. Max was wide eyed. I scoffed and walked the rest of the way home.

That summer, it was different. Things weren't like this. We were, the wilderness explorers. Everyone followed Max and I, the two co-leaders. Even on the day it fell apart.

* * *

"Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Huh?" Fang looked at her.

"You like Max, right?" She asked, looking down at her feet as they dangled from the shelf she sat on in the clubhouse.

"Eh?" Iggy looked up from his gameboy. Max's cheeks turned scarlett red and Fang looked away.

"Why would you think that, Nudge?!" Fang exclaimed. Dylan stared at me.

"You should tell the truth. We don't keep secrets in the wilderness explorers." He said. Angel nodded.

"Just say the truth, Fang." She said. Fang nervously racked his brain for a responce.

"No way, who would like a stupid girl like-" Fang stopped himself. Max, feeling tears spill down her face, ran out of the clubhouse, sobbing.

"Max! Max!" Fang called.

* * *

"MAX!" I yelled, springing up from my bed. I sighed, knowing that she was gone.

"Mm, what is it, Fang?" She asked from beside me. I jumped.

"H-how did you get in there!? Why are you in there!?" I stared at her. Max shrugged.

"I was cold." She muttered, yawning. "Just go to sleep, Fang." Max said. I rolled my eyes and flipped over, my back facing her. Max wrapped her arms around me though. I sighed.

She felt, warm. My heart only broke more as I reminded myself, that she was really gone. And she wasn't coming back.

* * *

Hello! Its Marnie! Well, this story is based on an anime called AnoHana. You can look it up if you'd like. Its such a sad, yet sweet story. I do not own ANYTHING. Since it isn't my plot or characters! Okay! Later!


End file.
